Patch Notes
Patch 2.0 Due to several exploits since the game has been released, Experience will be reset as of this patch. I'm deeply sorry for having to break my promise and do this, but the exploits in the past weeks have just gotten out of hand. However, for each game you completed during the past few days you get triple experience for a game! And to anyone who completed 10 or more games in the past few days gets an exclusive Hero! Until Monday Night, All completion bonuses on difficulties are TRIPLED. Play this weekend and easily obtain your old rank. This STACKS with the Triple experience bonus above, granting 9x experience. Additions: : - New Heroes (3 New, one reworked) : - New Enemies (4) : - New Enemy Champions (2) : - New Talents : - New Summoning/DoT ability: Greater Possession : - New Elemental Damage Subtype : Added screenshots to Arcade info. Changes: : - Many rank unlocks have been changed in requirement : - Chronoboost has been rebalanced as a powerful support skill that is easier to cast on a full team : - Templar Executor now has a unique cloaking passive Balance: : '- '''Templar Skimmers now deal 6x to summoned units : - Increased the spawning rate and duration of broodlings : - Reduced Infestor Life by 30% : - Infestors no longer cast Corrosion : - Reduced the Toughness and Resistance of General Ilos by 100 and his armor by 5. : - Increased the finishing time of General Ilos' Barrage by 2 seconds, giving a window of vulnerability : - Capped the enemies that can spawn during the final wave of Swarm Officers to 120 : - Increased the scaling of enemies during the final wave of Swarm Officers '''Fixes:' : - Medics no longer cluster. Smartcasting is now available to all players! Simply type -smartcast on (or off) Patch 1.55 Completion Experience is now shown in the final XP total Fixed a bug that prevented some difficulties from awarding completion bonuses. Patch 1.54 Balance: Returned sunder to its original strength Reduced Tarin's defensive stats Completion bonuses for difficulties have been DOUBLED. Winning games is now the best way to gain experience. Fixes: Tarin now spawns with full hp and after a random duration between 1 and 40 seconds : - The Tarin will also take between 1 and 40 seconds to initially spawn Made a few minor changes to Smartcasting Huge content update coming on friday at 7pm PST. : - The new update will come with major changes as well : - There will be a reward for people who complete games before the update is released : - The more games you complete the better the reward, so get playing! Patch 1.53 Skipped?! Patch 1.52 Balance: Significantly reduced the life and damage of infested terrans and eggs. Fixes: After much confusion and frustration I've returned the Tarin to its original respawn trigger, it will now spawn a tarin if you don't have one randomly between 5 and 40 seconds. Fixed difficulties being chosen multiple times resulting in massive exp gains Made some changes to smartcasting in an attempt to streamline the triggers so they are not so buggy and delayed in multiplayer. Patch 1.51 I'll be testing smartcasting for the next few days : - If you would like to test smartcasting it only works for player 1 right now. to enable it say -smartcast on : - To disable it say -smartcast off Fixes: Attempted Fixing the Tarin not respawning again Discharge now only works for shields (as intended) Patch 1.50 Balance: Fungal Growth and Leech can now stack up to 3 times from the same player Increased Vorpal Glaives initial bounce chance by 5% Fixes: Fixed the Tarin often not respawning at all. Patch 1.49 Balance: Vortex no longer has a maximum unit limit Increased the respawn time of the Tarin Fixes: Vorpal Glaives, Deathmark, and Shock now have range indicators. : - Open to suggestions for other abilities such as AoE's to have indicators Assorted tooltip fixes Infestor now shows its attributes Medics and the Cybermancer will no longer run to the Pylon when out of energy, and instead run around nearby allies Fixed a bug involving instant death while using certain damage return perks in tandem. Patch 1.48 Balance: Champions now all have the same target scan range Increased life of Broodlord and the scaling of broodlings Broodling spawning speed now scales. Patch 1.47 Additions: ''' : '''New Mode: League of Legends, which spawns nothing but Champions. (Except Cybermancer) Balance: Swarm Officers mode changed : - Enemies on the final wave no longer give minerals, but still give exp. : - Elite Enemies change every 60 seconds during the final wave : - Enemy spawn rate is halved on the final wave : - General Ilos has been modified to deal slightly more damage and is slightly resistant to poison. Doubled the damage of Discharge Reduced the effects of the Magebane Perk Fixes: Tarin spawns with full life Patch 1.46 Fixed a bug that caused the difficulty screen to disappear randomly. Patch 1.45 Changes: ''' Stat points have been removed. They never really did anything except on the rare occassion they stalled a hybrid build. New info window at the start of the game. '''Balance: : - Reduced Legion's Life and Damage : - Reduced the duration and casting chance of Void Prison : - Reduced the enemy scaling in Swarm Officers mode slightly : - Increased initial enemy scaling in Last Stand slightly. : - Reduced Infestor and Hybrid Queen energy regeneration by 20% : - Infestor no longer casts Egg Barrage with less than 120 energy : - Halfed the attack speed of infested terrans Fixes: : -Coatls fixed AGAIN (see patch 1.44) Patch 1.44 Drones no longer follow familiars. Coatls will no longer attack if they are too far from you. Patch 1.43 Fixes: Unstable Conjuration was erroneously doing extra damage. Patch 1.42 Additions: (THE I'M SO TALENTED UPDATE) : - Talent pool nearly doubled in size : - All kinds of talents, from summons to defensive to respawn time reduction Changes: - Max Hero Level increased to 40 - Ability Cooldowns now reset when on respawn - Archons and Skimmers no longer need to channel to cast Void Prison. - Hybrid Queen still casts Graviton Prison, which has an increased duration. - Ability descriptions now include upgrade hints - Loading screen no longer requires interaction (PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE) Balance: - Razor Swarm deals 50% more damage - Razor Swarm deals 33% less damage to summons Fixes: - Updated Temple to match the changes from patch 1.40 Patch 1.41 Fixes: Fixed discepancies in attributesd for talents and ancestral warriors Fixed enemy slows not working on some heroes in certain situations Patch 1.40 Changes and Additions : Major change to Toughness and Resistance :: '-' A cause of the major lag in large groups of enemies is most likely to be caused by the thousands of behaviorsused to calculate Toughness and Resistance. I'm returning Toughness and Resistance to 1% damage reduction per level from .5% to halve the number of attribute points, and thereby cutting down the behaviors used by over half. Don't be alarmed, heroes will still gain these attributes in their respective amounts that will give the same effects as previously. Tanking shouldn't be effected by these changes. :: '- '''Resistance and Toughness are now being given to enemies in powers of 10, significantly reducing the number of behaviors used. This may cause enemies to be slightly more resistant to their primary resistance, due to rounding. It shouldn't be noticable though. :: -'' In total these changes should AT LEAST halve the amount of lag from these sources. : 'Balance: ' :: • Lowered Legion's resistance and life. :: • Reduced Infested Terran initial damage and damage scaling :: • Increased scaling past wave 15 on Endurance slightly :: • Reduced the damage increase on Corrosion and made it a flat armor reduction. :: • Increased the scaling of Drones and Ancestral Warriors damage. :: • Increased Battle Machine's Resistance to Average :: • Increased Tower Life and Shield Scaling significantly :: • Increased Tower Scaling on harder difficulties : 'Fixes: ' :: • Leech now shows its level :: • Reduced the size of Temple so it no longer obscures other auras.